triple_a_fazbearfandomcom-20200215-history
Faz Tokens
FNaF VR = Faz Tokens is one of the collectibles in Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted, There are a total of 30 coins in Help Wanted. Description In Help Wanted, Faz Tokens can be found in various locations. While in the main menu, a monitor on the right will keep track of the number of tokens the player has found. Collecting these and reaching certain thresholds can unlock certain prizes in the prize corner. With collecting all the coins, the player can unlock Exotic Butter in the Prize Counter. It contains a button that switches on the monitor at the counter. Collecting Faz-Tokens also seems to increase how solid Virtua-Spring Bonnie appears, changing from a transparent green outline to a fully-formed rabbit mascot. In Special Delivery, Faz-Coins can be used to purchase special items, such as lures, plush suits, CPUs and more. However, they can't be obtained in any way throughout the game other than buying them with IRL currency and some Events. The player is also given 150 Faz-Coins at the start of the game. Prizes Faz Tokens unlock prizes found at the Prize Corner under the Special tab. These are as follows: * Basketball (Available from the beginning) * Cockroach (5 Faz Tokens) * Plastic Cup (8 Faz Tokens) * Fan (10 Faz Tokens) * Rolled Paper (15 Faz Tokens) * Freddy Mask (20 Faz Tokens) * 8-Ball (22 Faz Tokens) * Helpy (25 Faz Tokens) And by collecting all 30 coins, the player can unlock a basket of Exotic Butter, which appears on the counter. Inside hides a button that can switch on the monitor in Prize Counter. Different images will show up on the monitor depending on the version of the game. Locations FNAF 1 * Under the cup in the lower drawer of the office desk. * Below the cupcake on the smaller monitor at the player's right. * In the smaller monitor at the player's right (Only appears around 3 AM). FNAF 2 * Between the camera buttons and the camera monitor. * On a piece of paper behind the clock on the player's desk (Only appears when Freddy Fazbear's mask is worn). * In front of the telephone on the player's desk (Only appears when Marionette is walking down the hallway). FNAF 3 * Near the bubbleheads on the left side of the monitor. * Above the vent monitor (Only appears when the player enters 395248 using the keypad hidden on the wall behind the vent monitor). * On the opened lowest drawer at the right side of the player's desk (Only appears when there is ventilation error). Dark Rooms * In Nightmare BB level, above the fan on the ceiling of the room (Will drop down if the player stares at the fan for a while). Parts and Service Bonnie * At the corner of the desk near the player (Only appears when the player strums Bonnie's guitar 3 times). * Under the Bonnie plushie. * At the right side of the cleaning receptacle at the player's right side. Chica * In the trash can. * Behind the can near the food box on the desk. * On the desk in front of the pizza box (Only appears when the player feeds Chica a pizza after finishing the repair session). Freddy * Above Freddy's left ear. * Under one of the music boxes in the downer part of the table. Foxy * Under the bigger gear on the desk at the player's right. * On the left table where Foxy's mask is located (Only appears when the player wears Foxy's mask). Vent Repair * In Mangle's level, inside a small space at the right vent where some gears can be seen. * In the second session of Ennard's level, in a box at the left side of the player where the gears respawn. * Between the first and second session in the Hard Mode of Ennard's level, inside Bon Bon's left eye at the player's left. Night Terrors Circus Baby * On a wooden box behind the player. * Behind one of the Plushbabies' head. * On the left side of a box where the same Plushbaby mentioned sits on. Pizza Party * On the floor behind the player when in the hallway outside the FNaF 3 office. * On a gift box at the player's right after the player enters the left door in Plushtrap's room. Prize Counter * At the right side of the "Return to Menu" button on the counter. The Gallery * In the drawer of a table at the player's left where the "Return to Menu" button is placed. Trivia * One of the coins in FNAF 3 that requires the keypad is a reference to the original Five Nights at Freddy's 3 , where the player can also use the keypad on the wall with the same code to access one of the mini-games. * The front view of the token reveals the year of establishment for Freddy Fazbear's Pizza: 1983. ** It is interesting to note that is the same year displayed on the TV in the Minigames in Five Nights at Freddy's 4. * The Faz-Token appears to be a reminiscent to actual tokens to use in the Chuck E. Cheese's pizzeria. |-|FNaF AR = Faz-Coins are one of the currencies in Five Nights at Freddy's AR: Special Delivery. Ways to Obtain Purchase In Special Delivery, the Faz-Coins can be bought with real life currency. * Cup of Faz-Coins (x500) - $1.99 USD * Roll of Faz-Coins (x1200) - $4.99 USD * Stack of Faz-Coins (x2600) - $9.99 USD * Tub of Faz-Coins (x5400) - $39.99 USD * Sack of Faz-Coins (x5400) - $59.99 USD * Truck of Faz-Coins (x15000) - $99.99 USD With the Faz-Coins, the player can buy different items to help player throughout the game. Ads An option to watch ads for extra Faz-Coins is given in the Shop Section as well as the game over/game won screen. The player can earn 10 Faz-Coins for each ads. This feature is only available in 3.0.0 or later version of the game. Gift Box In every 4 hours, the player can obtain a random gift from the gift box. These gifts include lures, CPUs, as well as Faz-Coins. Special Events In Dawko's WWF Charity Stream, Tub of Faz-Coins (5400 Faz-Coins) are given away to 5 lucky winners who donated at least $3 AUD. Stores Party Packs Some party packs are released for a limited amount of time, coincide with new animatronic's release. These party packs includes a plush suit, lures and extra batteries. While some of them require real life currency to purchase (for example, Toy Bonnie), some requires Faz-Coins to purchase. These includes: * Toy Chica Party Pack - 5400 Faz Coins * Freddy Frostbear Party Pack - 5400 Faz-Coins * Winter Party Pack (includes Toy Chica and Freddy Frostbear Party Pack) - 12000 Faz-Coins * Toy Freddy Party Pack - 2300 Faz-Coins Devices Devices can help the player on the gameplay. They are not necessary, but can make the game easier. There are 3 devices provided, with one requiring Faz-Coins to be obtained. * Extra Battery (100 Faz-Coins) - 3 batteries will be given. The player's Flashlight can be automatically refilled when they run out of their batteries. Mini Packs Mini Packs are packages given to the player when bought. There are 8 animatronics-themed packs as of now. Each gives the player a respective plush suit and 3 lures for the said animatronic. * Freddy Fazbear Mini-Pack - 650 Faz-Coins * Bonnie Mini-Pack - 650 Faz-Coins * Balloon Boy Mini-Pack - 650 Faz-Coins * Chica Mini-Pack - 650 Faz-Coins * Foxy Mini-Pack - 650 Faz-Coins * Baby Mini-Pack - 1250 Faz-Coins * Springtrap Mini-Pack - 2500 Faz-Coins * Toy Chica Mini-Pack - 4200 Faz-Coins Lures Lures can be used by the player to attract a certain animatronic. There are 7 types of lures as of now. Each purchase gives the player 3 lures. * Freddy Fazbear Lure - 300 Faz-Coins * Bonnie Lure - 300 Faz-Coins * Balloon Boy Lure - 300 Faz-Coins * Chica Lure - 300 Faz-Coins * Foxy Lure - 300 Faz-Coins * Baby Lure - 500 Faz-Coins * Springtrap Lure - 1000 Faz-Coins category:Mechanics Category:Help Wanted Category:Items